When You're in Trouble, Listen to the Star!
by Xiahtic4Cassie
Summary: Kim Jaejoong yang baru masuk SMA, harus tinggal di asrama karena seluruh anggota keluarganya meninggal dunia dan hanya tersisa ayahnya yang tinggal di luar negeri. Di asrama, Jaejoong harus tinggal sekamar dengan Jung Yunho. Awalnya keduanya selalu berselisih namun hubungan keduanya berubah menjadi berteman hingga nantinya menjadi cinta. YUNJAE.


Title : Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike! 困った時には星に聞け！

Couple : Yunjae and more

Disclaimer: Judul fanfic ini diambil dari sebuah manga karya Abe Miyuki. Bagian awal cerita dibuat mirip namun setelah itu akan berubah dan beberapa kejadian akan sama sesuai dengan kebutuhan fanfic ini. Semua hal yang berbeda dari kenyataan terutama menyangkut tokoh, merupakan bagian dari perubahan yang sesuai dengan kebutuhan. Penokohan karakter-karakter utama dibuat sama. Semua tokoh dalam fanfic ini milik dirinya sendiri. Fanfic ini milik Xiahtic4Cassie.

Warning: Typo(s)

–EleBear25/Xiahtic4Cassie- 10 Januari 2014.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

_-The fox told the star prince this, "you'll never be able to see things clearly unless you look with your heart"-_

Bulan April merupakan bulan dimana diadakannya upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Saat ini tokoh utama kita yang bernama Kim Jaejoong sedang duduk mendengarkan sambutan kepala sekolah yang dianggapnya membosankan.

**pi pi pi**

'Aku tahu sambutan ini membosankan tapi …' batin Jaejoong.

**Pi pi pi**

'sampai harus bermain tamagotchi itu terlalu…..' sambungnya sambil melirik namja bermata musang yang sedang sibuk memberi makan peliharaan digitalnya itu.

Namja bermata musang yang tadinya sedang fokus bermain tamagotchi itu menengok ke arah Jaejoong dengan wajah serius. Jaejoong agak tertegun karena mengira namja tersebut terganggu dengan dirinya yang menatap heran namja itu.

"A-Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong ketika namja mata musang itu menatap peliharaan digitalnya dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"Tidak.. coba lihat ini." Katanya sambil menyodorkan tamagotchi-nya. "Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu." Sambungnya santai.

'WHAT?!' pekiknya dalam hati ketika melihat seekor binatang yang bentuknya seperti kue manju.

"Mirip kan?" Tanya namja mata musang itu ke namja yang duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Semua yang melihat bentuk binatang itu terdiam sesaat lalu langsung menutup mulut mereka masing-masing untuk menahan tawa.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" teriak Jaejoong kesal terutama ketika orang-orang di sekelilingnya bergumam "Kkkk.. benar-benar mirip." dan "Hahaha… jinjja..".

Teriakan Jaejoong itu langsung mendapat perhatian kepala sekolah yang langsung menegurnya untuk diam. Jaejoong makin sebal ketika kepala sekolah yang tidak mengetahui namanya memanggil dirinya si pendek ketika menegurnya.

Setelah Jaejoong meminta maaf dan kembali duduk, namja mata musang itu menarik rambut Jaejoong.

"Aish! Jangan tarik rambutku!" omel Jaejoong dengan volume suara yang kecil.

"Siapa namamu? Apa kau orang Jepang? Bahasa Koreamu agak aneh." Tanya namja mata musang itu.

"Tidak. Aku orang Korea hanya saja aku pindahan dari Jepang. Namaku Kim Jaejoong tapi nama Jepangku adalah Takara." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Takara? Takara dalam kanji 'harta berharga'?" Tanya namja itu lagi dengan nada yang err.. agak terkejut.

"Ne.." angguk Jaejoong.

"HMPH! **Menggelikan sekali.**"

SI BRENGSEK INI!

Jaejoong yang mudah emosi langsung menarik kerah baju namja musang itu dan langsung menarik perhatian satu aula. Semua siswa berbisik-bisik mengira akan ada perkelahian. Jaejoong sudah menatap serius namja yang membuatnya kesal ini. Semua yang dilakukan dan dikatakannya sungguh tidak masuk akal menurutnya.

"Dengar baik-baik. Aku tidak peduli apa pendapatmu tapi aku menyukai nama itu, jadi urus saja urusanmu send—"

"Hei pendek.." potong namja musang itu. Jaejoong yang sudah kesal menjawab dengan nada sarkas. "Ha?"

"Apa kau pernah melihat tupai terbang sebelumnya?"

"?" Jaejoong makin dibuat bingung dengan otak namja musang ini.

"Kau mirip dengannya—"

"MEMANGNYA AKU PEDULI!"

.

.

.

"Ha.." Jaejoong menghela napasnya.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak kejadian di upacara penerimaan siswa baru dan karena beberapa alasan, Jaejoong baru sempat pindah ke asrama sekarang.

'Sekolah mengatakan asrama hanya berjarak 5 menit dengan berjalan kaki dari sekolah, meskipun begitu kenapa dari tadi aku belum sampai juga?! Sebetulnya dimana pintu masuknya?!' gerutunya dalam hati sambil kembali berjalan mengikuti peta yang ada di brosur asrama sekolah yang diterimanya ketika mendaftar sekolah.

Jaejoong sepertinya tidak mengira bahwa akan ada bencana-bencana yang sudah menunggunya di asrama barunya itu.

"Kim Jaejoong? Aku sudah menunggumu." Kata seorang namja berkacamata yang berdiri di dekat gerbang masuk asrama.

"Ah, s-salam kenal…" kata Jaejoong member salam sambil mengatur napasnya. Jadi tembok tinggi yang dari tadi dikelilinginya itu adalah tembok pagar asrama. Luas sekali!

"Bangunan asrama ini memang agak rumit sehingga pintu masuknya sulit untuk dicari.." kata namja kacamata tersebut menjelaskan. "Ketua asrama sedang ada urusan di luar jadi aku yang akan menjelaskan tentang asrama ini. Kamarmu kamar nomor 214." Lanjutnya.

"Ah ne, terima kasih." Ucap Jaejoong setelah ia menerima kunci kamarnya.

"Lalu tentang peraturan asrama.. baca ini saja. Semuanya tertera disana." Kata namja kacamata itu sambil memberikan selembar kertas yang berisikan peraturan-peraturan asrama. Jaejoong mengambilnya dan membacanya dengan teliti. Jam malam pukul 11, lalu jika akan pergi keluar, plat nama di lobi harus dibalik, dan seterusnya.

"Jaejoong sshi, nenekmu meninggal ketika semester baru dimulai kan? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja di rumah?" Tanya namja kacamata itu.

"Hmm.. Kurang lebih yaah begitulah.. Aku belum masuk lagi ke sekolah sejak upacara penerimaan, jadi kalau aku tidak masuk lebih dari ini akan mempengaruhi nilaiku." Jawab Jaejoong. "Ah! Tapi aku bawa plat nisan nenekku!" jawab Jaejoong antusias sambil memperlihatkan plat nisan mendiang neneknya. Nenek dan kakek dari pihak ibu Jaejoong adalah keturunan Jepang sehingga dibuatlah plat nisan kecil itu.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah kalau baik-baik saja. Namaku Choi Siwon, kelas 2. Aku sekamar dengan ketua asrama di kamar nomor 309. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jaejoong sshi." Kata namja kacamata yang bernama Siwon itu dengan senyum yang mengeluarkan aura bunga-bunga di sekitarnya (menurut Jaejoong).

'Baiknya~ Aku suka orang baik~'

"_Jangan nilai sebuah buku hanya dari sampulnya. Tidak peduli dengan siapa kamu terlibat sebuah masalah, ingatlah bahwa itu bukan hanya kesalahan dari satu pihak. Kamu harus menganggap kesalahan orang lain sebagai kesalahanmu sendiri."_

Ah, Jaejoong teringan dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan neneknya sebelum ia masuk SMA karena neneknya khawatir Jaejoong akan sulit untuk berbaur. Sayangnya sesaat setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru 2 minggu lalu, neneknya meninggal dunia karena penyakitnya.

'Ah.. aku benar-benar menyedihkan. Semua orang di keluargaku jauh sekali denganku..' batin Jaejoong. Orang-orang yang disayangi Jaejoong sudah pergi ke surga. Satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa hanya ayahnya yang tinggal di Afrika.

Siwon dan Jaejoong berhenti di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong. Siwon mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut sementara Jaejoong mmebaca plat nama yang ada di samping pintu tersebut. Sepertinya itu nama teman sekamarnya. 'Jung Yunho… Hmm.. seperti apa ya orangnya…'

Pintu kamar tersebut pun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja mata musang yang sangat diingatnya di hari upacara penerimaan. Jaejoong langsung membatu memikirkan kalau ia harus tinggal sekamar dengan seorang yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

'Sekarang aku benar-benar berpikir kalau aku adalah orang yang benar-benar tidak beruntung' gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Teman sekamarmu sudah tiba." Kata Siwon sambil memperkenalkan Jaejoong.

"Ah! Si tupai terbang!"

Astaga.. Jika saja ini komik, mungkin di kepala Jaejoong sudah mencuat 4 siku yang menandakan ia sebal dengan orang ini.

'Aku harus menenangkan diriku. Mungkin saja dia sebenarnya orang yang bai—'

"Hmph! Kukira aku bisa tenang sendirian." Kata Yunho.

Jaejoong mencabut pikiran positifnya.

"Bukankan ada banyak kamar kosong? Kenapa tidak menempatkannya di sana saja?" Tanya Yunho pada Siwon.

"Jika kalian berdua tinggal di kamar sendiri-sendiri, yang lain akan complain. Semua yang tinggal disini tinggal berdua dalam satu kamar jadi jangan keras kepala." Jawab Siwon.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menindasnya sampai dia keluar dari asrama dengan sendirinya.." kata Yunho santai.

'Nenek, ternyata memang ada orang yang menjengkelkan di dunia ini..' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati sambil membayangkan memutilasi namja mata musang itu.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong dan menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Siwon sunbae, ketua asrama menelpon barusan. Katanya jika tidak menyalakan handphonemu, apa gunanya punya handphone?" kata namja yang menyembulkan kepalanya itu sambl menampilkan senyum jahilnya.

"Baiklah.. Aku serahkan sisanya kepadamu, Yun." Kata Siwon sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

'Huwee… orang baiknya pergi…'

Setelah Siwon pergi, Yunho berdiri di depan rak kosong yang akan menjadi tempat Jaejoong meletakkan buku-bukunya sambil menatap Jaejoong tanpa suara. Jaejoong yang sedang membereskan kardus-kardus berisikan barang-barangnya menatap heran namja yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya selama 3 tahun ke depan itu.

"Apa kau mau membantu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Kalau begitu minggir! Jangan menghalangiku!" omel Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin menjambak namja musang itu.

"Barang-barangmu benar-benar tidak banyak ya.." kata Yunho sambil memperhatikan barang-barang bawaan Jaejoong yang hanya beberapa kardus berukuran sedang dan sebuah koper berisikan baju-baju Jaejoong.

"Itu karena keputusanku untuk pindah ke asrama benar-benar mendadak. Lagipula aku dengar kalau funitur di asrama ini sudah lengkan jadi aku hanya membawa barang-barang keperluan sehari-hariku saja." Kata Jaejoong.

"… Kau belum masuk ke sekolah sama sekali sejak upacara penerimaan, kukira kau memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke sekolah lagi." Kata Yunho dengan topic pembicaraan yang berbeda.

"Ha, kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Tentu saja karena setelah menyebabkan keributan besar, kukira orang **normal **tidak akan kembali ke sekolah." Jawab Yunho santai sambil merekap ulang kejadian ketika Jaejoong diseret paksa keluar aula setelah membuat keributan saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

"DAN MENURUTMU ITU SALAH SIAPA?!" geram Jaejoong sebal dengan namja musang satu ini. "Lagipula itu kan karena kau—"

Belum selesai Jaejoong bicara, tiba-tiba dari arah lorong depan kamar terdengar suara gaduh orang yang sedang berlari.

"SAKURA, TUNGGU!"

Mendengar seseorang meneriakkan nama yang berasal dari Negara yang dikenalnya dengan baik, Jaejoong membuka pintu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Baru saja Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya keluar, tiba-tiba kepalanya dijadikan sebuah tempat mendarat sebuah, ani, seekor binatang yang bahkan Jaejoong belum pernah lihat. _Atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa ia lihat karena yang ia lihat hanya perut empuk binatang tersebut berhubung wajahnya benar-benar ditutupi oleh binatang tersebut._

"Saku—"

"Huahahaha! Geli! Gyaa! Dia masuk ke bajuku! Gyaaa!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris ketika binatang yang bernama sakura itu merayap masuk ke dalam bajunya.

"Ck, berisik sekali…" gumam Yunho sambil berusaha membuka baju Jaejoong.

"WAAAAA!" teriak Jaejoong makin histeris ketika melihat sebuah ekor dari dalam bajunya.

Mendengar teriakan Jaejoong, namja yang mencari binatang yang bernama sakura itu membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong. "Saku—AH!" pekiknya kaget ketika melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak sepantasnya untuk ia lihat.

'_I-Ini… Ini pasti yang adikku sering katakan tentang homoseksualitas yang sekarang sedang populer!' _gumam namja itu dalam hati dengan wajah bodohnya ketika melihat Yunho yang sedang berusaha membuka paksa baju Jaejoong.

"Adikmu itu bodoh atau apa ha?! Bagaimana itu mungkin?!" omel Yunho sambil menendang namja pemilik binatang yang berhasil ia ambil dari dalam baju Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya.

Namja itu pergi sambil membawa Sakura tanpa berhenti bergumam dan mengumpat Yunho karena telah menendangnya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya. Sementara itu Jaejoong yang masih kaget, terduduk lemas dengan penampilan berantakan.

"A-Apa.. Binatang apa tadi?!" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah yang hamper menangisnya karena kaget dengan binatang yang menerjangnya barusan. Yunho yang tertarik dengan wajah Jaejoong yang hamper menangis, terkekeh dalam hati. "Rahasia~" jawab Yunho.

.

.

.

Kantin asrama Jaejoong sekarang merupakan kantin yang luas dangan dinding yang berupa kaca dari lantai hingga ke plafonnya. Belum banyak penghuni asrama yang berada di sana karena memang di waktu makan siang di hari minggu, kebanyakan penghuni asrama sedang tidak ada di asrama karena sedang mengunjungi rumahnya atau pergi bersama teman-temannya. Jaejoong bersama penghuni asrama yang berada di asrama pada saat itu sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

"Kau melihat tikus putih yang besar? Hahahaha.. itu pasti peliharaan Hankyung." Kata namja yang bernama Park Yoochun sambil tertawa.

"Itu bukan tikus tapi ermine." Sambung namja yang duduk di samping Yoochun, Kim Junsu.

"… E-Ermine?" kata Jaejoong bingung. Jadi itu bukan tikus?

"Huh, jangan beritahu dia. Nanti tidak menarik lagi." Kata Yunho dengan wajah datarnya. Namja satu ini memang suka menjahili orang.

"Kau akan tahu setelah melihatnya dari dekat, Jae." Kata Yoochun. Jaejoong yang masih penasaran bertanya kepada Yunho. "Hei Yunho, ermine itu apa?" Tanya Jaejoong. "Apa ermine bedea dengan tikus?" pertanyaan konyol itu terlontar dengan polosnya dari mulut Jaejoong.

"… Kau benar, Yun. Anak ini benar-benar menarik." Kata Yoochun setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong dan disambut anggukan oleh Yunho.

"Ketua!" kata seseorang kepada seorang namja yang mengenakan jaket coklat dengan dalaman sweater berwarna putih gading. Jaejoong dan yang lainnya langsung menengok ke arah pintu masuk kantin dimana seorang namja yang disebut ketua itu disambut ramah oleh beberapa penghuni asrama.

"Dimana orang yang masuk asrama hari ini?" Tanya namja tersebut pada salah seorang yang menghampirinya.

"Dia disana." Jawab orang itu sambil menunjuk meja Jaejoong. Ketua asrama tersebut menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya.

"Kau pasti Kim Jaejoong." Kata ketua asrama. "Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Heechul, ketua asrama untuk setahun ke depan. Maaf karena tidak bisa menyambutmu tadi." Lanjutnya.

Jaejoong yang diajak bicara menatap kagum namja yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai ketua asrama yang ia tempati. Kim Heechul, namja yang mengeluarkan aura yang menyilaukan dengan gerak-gerik yang elegan di mata Jaejoong.

"Kau sekamar dengan Yunho ya? Wah.. what a great tragedy." Kata Heechul dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih sambil menepuk kepala Yunho yang memasang wajah jengkelnya. "Eoh? Aah~ Aku ingat sekarang… Kau orang yang menyebabkan keributan dan diusir keluar ketika upacara penerimaan siswa baru!" kata Heechul antusias ketika ingat wajah Jaejoong.

"…" perkataan yang sungguh tepat mengenai hati. Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Ah? Jadi orang itu kau, Jae? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yoochun.

"…Lupakan." Gumam Jaejoong pasrah.

"Saat aku melihat berkas sekolahmu, aku menyadari kalau kalian berada di barisan kelas yang sama dan duduk bersebelahan. Pasti Yunho yang membuatmu kesal saat upacara penerimaan kan?" kata Heechul menyimpulkan.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?!" sanggah Yunho sementara Jaejoong memasang wajah berserinya yang seolah mengatakan 'akhirnya ada juga orang yang mengerti diriku'.

"Oh ya, Yun. Ayahmu marah. Bukankah dia memintamu pulang hari ini?" Kata Heechul.

"Huh, aku tidak peduli." Kata Yunho. "Berkumpul dengan semua orang di keluarga inti tidak ada urusannya denganku. Aku kan anak dari keluarga cabang berbeda denganmu yang dari keluarga inti." Lanjutnya. Perkataan Yunho membuat raut wajah Heechul menggelap.

"Ahra juga datang dan dia mencari-carimu kemarin." Bisiknya pada Yunho.

Yunho langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kantin. Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung sedangkan Heechul yang mengetahui alasan kenapa Yunho bertingkah seperti itu hanya memasang wajah santainya. Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yunho kembali ke Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau benar-benar orang yang tidak beruntung.. menjadi teman sekamar Yunho." Kata Heechul memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah berteman dengan yang namanya kesialan sejak aku bertemu Yunho." Kata Jaejoong sambil menghela napas. "Emm.. Sunbae, apa sunbae memiliki relasi dengan Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Yup. Kami sepupu." Jawab Heechul singkat sambil tersenyum. "Karena kau manis, aku akan memberitahumu kelemahan Yunho. Apa kau mau tahu?" Tanya Heechul.

"Aku mau."

"Aku juga mau tahu kelemahannya!" kata Yoochun penasaran. Sayangnya, Junsu menarik Yoochun pergi. Heechul tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. "Kelemahan Yunho adalah…."

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan dan mengobrol dengan Heechul, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah melewati lorong yang luas dan panjang, akhirnya Jaejoong sampai di depan pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Di dalam kamar, Yunho sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui handphone. Yunho yang tidak menyadari ada Jaejoong yang berdiri di ambang pintu, tersenyum lembut sambil berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya di telpon. Jaejoong yang melihatnya langsung memasang tampang bodohnya.

'Dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu?!' Rasanya Jaejoong seperti diterpa badai salju mengingat namja musang itu hanya bisa menjahilinya dan menampilkan senyum menyindir kepadanya.

.:flashback:.

"Yunho memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang bernama Ahra. Ahra lahir dari ibu yang sama dengan Yunho tapi beda ayah. Yunho itu memiliki sister complex yang akut." Kata Heechul sambil mengeluarkan senyum jahilnya.

.:end of flashback:.

Yunho selesai menelpon dan menyadari kalau Jaejoong sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajah Yunho berubah menjadi serius dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada yang dingin.

"Kapan? Barusan.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Jangan masuk sembarangan ketika aku sedang menelpon." Kata Yunho ketus. Perkataan Yunho membuat Jaejoong emosi.

"Sembarangan? Ini bukan kamar pribadimu!" bentak Jaejoong kesal dengan sikap angkuh Yunho.

"Minggir! Kau yang datang belakangan, berani-beraninya kau meneriakiku. Kau itu sangat mengganggu." Kata Yunho sambil mendorong Jaejoong dan pergi melewati Jaejoong.

"Mwo?! Apa maksudnya dengan perkataannya itu?!" gumam Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan berlari mengejar Yunho yang sudah berdiri di tangga.

"Tunggu! Yah, Jung Yunho!" panggil Jaejoong.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Yunho ketus.

"Meskipun aku juga merasa bersalah masuk ketika kau sedang menelpon, tapi kau tidak perlu berkata kasar seperti tadi!" kata Jaejoong sambil setengah berlari menuruni tangga menghampiri Yunho.

"Bukankah perkataanku tadi tidak kau mengerti? Kau itu mengganggu, aku tidak tahan berdekatan denganmu."

"Memangnya aku punya pilihan eoh?! Aku juga bukannya suka jika ditempatkan di kamar yang sama denganmu!" kata Jaejoong membalas perkataan Yunho.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak keluar saja?" kata Yunho. "Kau masuk asrama secara tiba-tiba, bukankah rumahmu dekat dari sekolah? Bukankah itu artinya kau tidak perlu tinggal di asrama?" Tanya Yunho semakin memojokkan Jaejoong.

"Itu hakku!" balas Jaejoong.

"Karena 'hakmu', kau itu hanya menyusahkanku saja!" balas Yunho lagi. Emosi Jaejoong semakin terpancing dengan perkataan Yunho yang menyinggungnya.

"JUNG YUNHO, KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBAL—"

Kaki Jaejoong terpeleset ketika ia ingin semakin menghampiri Yunho yang berdiri 3 anak tangga dari anak tangga tempat dirinya berdiri. "YAH! AWA—" Yang Jaejoong ingat sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya adalahYunho yang mencoba menggapai tangannya sebelum ia terjatuh. Sayangnya Yunho terlambat dan Jaejoong terguling hingga jatuh ke anak tangga paling bawah.

"HEI, ADA YANG JATUH DI TANGGA!" orang-orang berkumpul mendatangi Jaejoong yang tergeletak di bawah. Sementara itu, Yunho hanya berdiri di tempatnya masih kaget dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong barusan.

.

.

.

"Dia hanya mengalami benjol di kepalanya. Cukup besar tapi dia akan baik-baik saja setelah istirahat." Kata guru penjaga asrama.

"Ah, maaf karena sudah menyusahkan anda." Kata Siwon sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak masalah.. Tapi anak-anak tahun pertama sepertinya enerjik sekali ya.." kata penjaga asrama tersebut. "Begitulah…" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu Yunho yang sedang diceramahi oleh Heechul hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan. "Yah, Yunho apa kau mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan? Kau bahkan tidak introspeksi diri apa yang kau telah lakukan." Omel Heechul dengan wajah serius.

"Itu bukan salahku!" Sanggah Yunho.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Jaejoong mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Jaejoong merintih kesakitan akibat benjol besar yang ada di kepalanya. Baik Yunho dan Heechul tidak menyadari kalau Jaejoong sudah bangun.

"Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya supaya kau mengerti? Aku sudah katakan kalau bukan aku yang mendorongnya hingga jatuh. Dia jatuh karena dia tidak berhati-hati dan terpeleset." Kata Yunho menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Dia baru saja masuk ke asrama, cobalah untuk mengerti sedikit, Yun!" gerutu Heechul.

"Tidak mau." Jawaban Yunho membuat tangan Heechul gatal untuk memukul kepala bebal Yunho.

TAK!

"Aish! Jinjja!" Heechul menghela napasnya setelah memukul kepala Yunho. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau tidak suka darinya.." sambungnya.

"SEMUANYA." Jawab Yunho. Wajah Heechul langsung berubah menjadi wajah bodohnya. "Mwo?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku tidak menyukai semua tentangnya!" kata Yunho menekankan lagi.

"Wae? Jaejoong anak yang manis, aku sangat menyukainya." Kata Heechul jujur. Di matanya, Jaejoong adalah seseorang yang memiliki sifat polos yang manis dan jujur. Sebagai seorang ketua asrama, Heechul merasa Jaejoong adalah anak yang baik.

"Meski kau menyukainya, aku tetap tidak menyukainya!" volume suara Yunho meninggi. "Aku membenci orang yang sepertinya!" tanpa Yunho ketahui, Jaejoong yang sudah mengumpulkan kesadarannya mendengarkan setiap perkataan kasar yang Yunho ucapkan.

"Ck, dengan melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuat darahku mendidih!"

Ah, Jaejoong benar-benar merasa terluka. Ia bukan lagi tersinggung. Kata-kata Yunho seolah mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong seperti seseorang yang tidak ada artinya lagi.

"Dia itu kecil tapi berisik sekali. Menyebalkan." Gerutu Yunho tanpa menyadari kalau Jaejoong sudah berdiri di dekat rak yang menempel di tembok tanpa pintu yang memisahkan area tidur Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"A-Ah, Jaejoong.. kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Heechul canggung. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri dengan ekspresi kosongnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Jaejoong langsung berlari keluar melewati Siwon yang baru saja akan masuk.

"H-Hei, Jaejoong!" panggil Siwon ketika melihat Jaejoong berlari keluar. Karena Jaejoong sudah terlanjur berlari, Siwon menatap Heechul dan Yunho dengan tatapan bertanya. Heechul menghela napasnya sementara Yunho hanya duduk santai.

.

.

.

_-'Jaejoong, perkelahian bukanlah kesalahan di satu pihak saja'-_

'_Aku tahu nenek.. Tapi ketika seseorang mengatakan kalau dia geram hanya dengan melihat wajahku… Sepertinya tidak peduli apa yang kulakukan, aku tetap tidak berguna eoh? Maaf nek.. Apa yang nenek selalu khawatirkan akhirnya terjadi juga… Akhirnya aku tetap berselisih juga dengan orang lain.'_

Ketika Jaejoong sedang menyusuri hutan yang ada di dekat asrama, Jaejoong mendengar suara dari atas pohon. Ketika Jaejoong mengadahkan kepalanya, Jaejoong melihat seekor binatang yang sangat familiar di matanya.

"AH! Jangan-jangan itu tikus besar yang tadi siang?!" gumam Jaejoong. Binatang tersebut bertemu mata dengan Jaejoong yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"… Em.. Kau.. Apa kau tidak bisa turun?" Tanya Jaejoong seolah-olah binatang yang bernama Sakura itu bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

"DARI TADI KAU TERUS MENCERAMAHIKU! KENAPA KAU TETAP MENYALAHKANKU HA?!" gerutu Yunho kesal dengan ceramahan Heechul. "Memang benar rumahnya dekat dari sekolah. Dia bahkan tidak perlu tinggal di asrama!" tambahnya.

".. Yunho, kau…" Heechul benar-benar tidak tahu harus diapakan namja musang ini. Yunho terlalu keras kepala.

"Hmm.. Mungkin ucapanmu tidak sepenuhnya benar, Yun.." kata Siwon yang akhirnya membuka mulut. "Aku dengar kalau neneknya meninggal dunia tidak lama setelah semester baru dimulai. Terlebih lagi, neneknya bukan satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang sudah meninggal. Memang benar kalau rumah Jaejoong dekat dari sekolah, tapi tidak ada yang menunggunya di rumah." Sambungnya.

"… Lagipula jika memang ada orang di rumahnya, orang mana yang membawa semua plat nisan dari rumahnya?" kata Siwon.

Yunho terdiam sambil memandang 3 plat nisan yang diletakkan di rak buku Jaejoong.

'_Tiga. Kakek, nenek, dan ibu.. Bukankah ayahnya masih hidup kalau hanya ada tiga?' _batin Yunho.

.

Sementara it di lantai 3 tempat kamar Heechul dan Siwon, Heechul hanya bersikap santai. Apa yang ada di kepala namja itu memang sulit ditebak.

"Heechul…"

"Apa?" Tanya Heechul.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Siwon mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Ah.. Apa aku gagal ya? Menyatukan Yunho yang manja dan Jaejoong yang kesepian. Ah~ Padahal kupikir akan menyenangkan!" gerutu Heechul.

'_Mereka memang keluarga._' Batin Siwon memikirkan sifat jahil Heechul dan Yunho yang tidak jauh berbeda.

.

.

.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa.. Jangan takut. Kemarilah.. Nanti kau bisa jatuh kalau begini terus." Kata Jaejoong sambil mencoba untuk meraih Sakura. Sakura yang takut dengan Jaejoong hanya mundur ketika Jaejoong semakin mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau kemari, mau tidak mau aku akan memanjat.." gumam Jaejoong sambil terus naik.

"Oh, siapa namamu? Hmm.. Ah! Sakura?" Sakura menegapkan kepalanya ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Sakura, tidak apa-apa. Jangan takut, kemarilah.. Sini, Sakura.."

Sementara itu, di asrama Hankyung masih berkeliling mencari peliharaannya yang hilang. Hankyung sudah hamper menangis karena tidak menemukan Sakura dari tadi siang.

"Yunho! Apa kau melihat Sakura?!" Tanya Hankyung panik.

"Mana kutahu. Kenapa kau tidak masukan saja ke kandang?" Tanya Yunho.

"Hari ini hari untuk memandikannya karena itu… Huwaaa, Sakura~"

Hankyung berlari seperti orang yang kehilangan anaknya di tengah kerumunan. Saat itu Yunho berpikir apakah tidak ada orang yang normal yang tinggal di asrama ini. Yunho berjalan menuju lobi dan memeriksa loker sepatu Jaejoong. Sepatu Jaejoong tidak ada, menandakan sang empunya belum kembali.

Orang yang dicari saat ini sedang berada di atas pohon setelah akhirnya Sakura mau mendekatinya dan naik ke bahunya. "Pintar~ Sekarang pegangan yang kuat ya~"

Jaejoong baru saja ingin turun namun untuk kedua kalinya di hari itu Jaejoong terpeleset lagi. Benar-benar orang yang ceroboh. Jaejoong sudah siap menerima rasa sakit ketika ia menghantam tanah namun seseorang menangkap Jaejoong dari bawah. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mendapati Yunho yang sedang menggendongnya dengan kedua lengan Yunho melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ah, benar-benar kau ini.. Kau mau jatuh dua kali berturut-turut eoh?" omel Yunho. Yunho menangkap Sakura yang sedang melingkar di bahu Jaejoong. "Apa yang kau lakikan dengan binatang itu? Hankyung mencarinya dari tadi." Kata Yunho.

"Oh, iya! Sakura! Dia memanjat pohon itu tapi tidak bisa turun." Kata Jaejoong. "Setelah kulihat dari dekat ternyata dia memang bukan tikus!" kat aJaejoong antusias.

'_Memang beda..' _gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Ah jadi ini yang namanya ermine~ Kelihatan seperti mainan, manis sekali~" kata Jaejoong kagum dengan Sakura. Yunho menatap heran namja berambut coklat itu. '_Benar-benar orang yang ceria..'_

"Ayo masuk." Kata Yunho.

"Yunho, tunggu!" panggil Jaejoong. Yunho menengok ke arah Jaejoong yang memanggilnya.

"Em.. I-Itu.. Aku.. Seperti yang kau katakana, rumahku memang dekat dari sekolah. Hanya saja ayahku berpikir kalau sebaiknya aku tinggal di asrama makanya aku masuk ke asrama ini." Kata Jaejoong. "Sebenarnya bukannya aku harus tinggal di asrama, aku juga bisa datang ke sekolah dari rumah, jadi… jika kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku, aku—"

"Bukankah sebaliknya?" potong Yunho. "Bukannya ka yang tidak menyukaiku? Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat ekspresimu ketika mengetahui kalau kau akan tinggal sekamar denganku. Kau terlihat seperti akan mati di tempat." Lanjutnya.

"Ditambah lagi kau melihatku dengan tatapan seolah kau tidak suka melihatku! Kau juga mudah marah dan senang meneriakiku sperti anak kecil!" lanjut Yunho.

"Aish! Bukannya kau juga begitu?!" balas Jaejoong kesal.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah tak bersalahnya.

'_Memang benar.. Aku baru sadar kalau aku selalu berteriak dan kehilangan tempramenku di depannya. Selain itu aku juga menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka dan aku tidak pernah mengajak bicara Yunho dengan baik. Ditambah lagi aku juga sering mengatakan hal-hal yang jahat kepadanya..'_batin Jaejoong.

"I-Itu.. Aku…"

"Kau sebenarnya mau mengatakan apa eoh?!" gerutu Yunho.

"…. Aku benar-benar… minta maaf…" kata Jaejoong. Yunho benar-benar kaget dengan permintaan maaf Jaejoong. Yunho menghela napasnya_. 'Anak ini benar-benar terus terang sampai-sampai aku tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk marah padanya…' _batin Yunho sambil menghela napasnya berat.

"Aku mau masuk dan mandi. Kau kembalikan Sakura ke Hankyung sendiri saja." Kata Yunho sambil berjalan gontai.

"Jung Yunho!" panggil Jaejoong lagi.

"Semua yang kukatakan barusan tidak benar" Kata Yunho. "Ha?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti maksud Yunho.

"Memang benar kau itu berisik dan selalu membuat orang lain marah!" omel Yunho. "Tapi aki tidak membencimu. Kalau aku benar-benar-benar tidak menyukaimu, aku tidak akan berbicara denganmu atau beratatap muka denganmu dan aku tidak akan mempedulikanmu sama sekali." Lanjutnya.

"Terlebih lagi, aku tidak akan keluar dan mencarimu." Kata Yunho. Kata-kata Yunho membuat beban di hati Jaejoong hilang. Ternyata ia tidak benar-benar dibenci.

"Jaejoong ah!" panggil seseorang. Jaejoong menengok dan mendapati Yoochun dan Junsu beserta Heechul dan Siwon. "Kau tidak kembali setelah berlari keluar, karena itu aku khawatir~" kata Heechul sambil mencium gemas kepala Jaejoong.

"H-He? Maaf sunbae.." kata Jaejoong.

"Heechul, jangan begitu pada Jaejoong…" kata Siwon mengingatkan Heechul.

"Anak itu, Yunho, aku akan menghukumnya nanti." Kata Heechul pada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa aku terus ha?!" gerutu Yunho.

'_Ah, aku merasa kalau apa yang dikatakan nenek itu benar. Baik asrama yang mewah atau pribadi penghuninya yang unik, yang seharusnya aku paling 'tidak sukai' adalah Jung Yunho.'_

"SAKURA! KAU DIMANAA~" rupanya Hankyung masih kalang kabut mencari Sakura.

"Hei Hankyung, Sakura ada disini!" panggil Heechul.

"Sakura~ Darimana saja kau~" kata Hankyung lega setelah menemukan Sakura. Jaejoong memberikan Sakura kepada Hankyung.

"Sakura benar-benar manis, dia tidak takut pada orang asing sama sekali. Apa dia peliharaanmu?" Tanya Jaejoong. Kalian tahu Di mata Hankyung saat ini seperti apa Jaejoong itu?

'_MANISNYA~!'_ pekik Hankyung dengan cupid beterbangan di sekitarnya.

GREP!

"He?" Hankyung menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Aura Heechul, Siwon, Yoochun, dan Junsu menggelap.

"Ah~ Aku lupa~ Orang itu, Hankyung, menyukai segala sesuatu yang manis." Kata Yunho sambil terkekeh jahil. "Semua makhluk hidup yang mungil dan manis." Sambungnya.

"JADILAH KEKASIHKU!" teriak Hankyung tidak masuk akal.

"GYAAA! APA-APAAN ORANG INI?!"

'_Ah… Aku masih merasa kalau mungkin tidak semuanya akan berjalan lancar….' _Gumam Jaejoong.

.:to be continued:.

Halo semuanya.. maaf udah lama ga update fanfic.. Otak ele udah benar-benar stuck ide.. ga tau harus nulis apa lagi.. Memang masih kulanjutin tapi sedikit-sedikit karena mentok :_; maaf ya semuanya yang nunggu update-an fanfic-fanfic lama seperti I'm not a maid dll….

Kalau kalian mau ff ini dilanjutkan, tinggalkan review ya~ jangan jadi silent reader :3 sama mau ingetin kalau ff ini diremove sama admin, aku akan update lanjutannya di wordpress ku kalau kalian mau ini dilanjutkan :D Gomawo~


End file.
